Practice Makes Perfect
by Dolly Lahma
Summary: This was a Christmas present for a friend of mine. April MacKenzie and Roger Davis shag in a practice room. It's really that simple. I don't own any of the characters, obviously.


April shifted her bag over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway of the music building. She checked the sheet music inside her bag and sighed. Why was she even taking voice lessons? She'd never really sung before, besides in the shower, and she was sure she just couldn't do it. In fact, the last hour she'd spent hitting chords on the piano and trying to find notes.

The practice rooms in this hallway were fairly intimidating, as well. April could hear people singing arias and playing instruments with ease. '_Talented fingers,_' she laughed and the thought brought Roger into her mind, fingers gently strumming the strings of his guitar. April let out a low sigh and brushed her hair back. '_Just get home, MacKenzie._'

April stopped at the end of the hallway and shook her head trying to clear her head of the music. She couldn't seem to shake the noises from her head. Just as everything started to quiet down, April noticed a fairly familiar sound. There were a million guitar players in the school, but she knew those strings anywhere. Slowly, she turned to the door on her right and pressed an ear to the door. The sound stopped, but a low growl of frustration rang in her ear. It had to be Roger. No one else could sound like that. She pulled her hand up and knocked softly.

"Occupied," Roger's low voice rang out.

'_I knew it!'_ April's heart jumped into her throat as she rapped again on the door. She heard him let out a snort and stomp over to the door.

The door flew open and Roger stood in front of her, every muscle tensed in agitation at being interrupted. At the sight of April, though, his face went immediately blank. April giggled.

"Mm, surprised to see me?"

Roger searched for his voice for a second. "Uhm – Nice…surprise." A smile spread across his face as he pushed the door open and stood aside for her to enter.

She stepped into the small practice room and kicked the door closed with one foot. There were two pianos opposite each other on the walls, a full length mirror to her right and the chair Roger had been sitting in with his guitar leaned against a piano. She smiled at him and leaned up for a small kiss, "Having fun?"

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ha. Practicing, but not having fun."

"Problems?" April pulled away, threw her shoulder bag on the floor and sat down in his chair. She picked up the guitar, closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the strings. "Can you still not find your next song?" She said quietly, so as not to disturb the calm that ran through her.

Roger cocked his head to the side and stared at her. "No," he whispered. "No inspiration."

April smiled, but kept her eyes closed. She brought to mind the last time she'd seen him hold the guitar and tried to mimic it. Gently, she plucked the strings and hummed the notes. Not quite on pitch, but better than she'd been an hour ago. Roger kneeled in front of her and put his fingers on hers, correcting the positions.

"Try again," he whispered at her. She plucked the strings again and a clearer note rang out. "Well, look at that."

April opened her eyes and stared at him in front of her. "What?"

"Why'd you take voice instead of guitar?"

April smiled at him as she ran her fingers along the strings. "I dunno."

Roger stood up and leaned back against the mirror. "You'd be a good guitarist."

"Maybe I want to sing," April glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't want to sing, but was pleased to know she wasn't entirely non-musical. He crossed his arms and the corners of his lips turned up in a mischievous smile. "And, what is that look for exactly?"

"I was just noticing something," he drummed his calloused fingers on his arm.

"And that would be…?"

"I just noticed how beautiful you look with my guitar," he leaned forward and brushed a strand of her reddish-brown hair off her face. "You look so natural with it."

April felt her face grow warm at his compliments. She looked down at the guitar and gently placed it back in its case. Then, she reached her hands out and took Roger's in her own. "Maybe that's because it's yours."

Roger pulled her up out of the chair and gave her a long, lingering kiss. April wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. When they parted, she whispered in his ear, "I need you."

Roger smiled and cupped both his hands on her butt. "Same here," he whispered and she laughed. 

"Good thing I wore a skirt today."

Roger pulled back a little and gave her a funny look. "Here?"

"You don't think you can be quiet enough?" April teased as she ran her fingers down his neck. "Though, with the noise from the other rooms, I think we'd be fine to make all the noise we wanted."

"Oh, I can be quiet enough. Can you?" Roger slowly slid one hand between her legs. April let out a slight squeal at the touch and blushed. "Apparently not."

She shook her head and pulled his lips to hers again for a hard kiss. "Let's try, though," her breath was already ragged from the thought of him.

Roger grabbed her and pulled her up into the air. She wrapped her legs around him and planted kisses on his face. He kissed down into the hollow of her neck while adjusting his pants zipper with one hand and the other on April's back.

April sighed in ecstasy at the touch of his lips on her neck. It was her favorite place to be kissed. She pressed her body tighter to his and let low moans creak out. Roger stumbled forward towards the other wall. He wasn't prepared to have impromptu sex in a practice room today and he was having a difficult time getting into the right position. When he finally got his pants undone, he put both hands under April's skirt, grasping her butt, and pushed her up against one of the pianos. A crash of notes rang loudly in the room and April threw her head back in laughter.

"Music," she muttered under her breath and grabbed onto Roger's shoulders. Her nails were dug hard into his back. Roger buried his face into her breasts, her blouse falling open just enough. Every thrust of his body against hers, there was a low moan from butt hitting the piano keys. She giggled inside her head and made sure to make note of that for later. Then, Roger began to speed up; each thrust more powerful than the last. She pressed her legs tighter around him, needing him to be a part of her. Now, it wasn't only the piano that was getting louder, both April and Roger were making noises they didn't even know they could make.

Then, Roger started to slow down. His breathing was heavy, and they were both now glistening slightly with sweat. April opened her legs a little, but didn't want him to pull out just yet. She didn't want to lose that connection with him. Her eyes had been closed and she kept them closed, listening to Roger's heartbeat in her ears.

"I …love you," he whispered and laid his head on her breasts.

April smiled, opened her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. It hadn't lasted very long, but it felt like it'd gone on forever. "I love you too," she kissed his forehead.

He let out a long sigh and pulled back to set her on her feet. They both fixed their clothing; some of it had even been ripped in the process. April laughed as she touched her butt and felt marks there. "I'm gonna have piano keys on my ass for a week now," April turned around and showed him just what he'd done.

"I don't envy the guy that gets to tune that piano," Roger laughed.

April's face flushed red, "You really think we were all that bad?" She glanced down at Roger as he closed his guitar case and grabbed his things.

"Oh, no, we were good," he stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Oh so good."

April slid her bag on her shoulder and leaned against him. "Wanna go home and play some more music?"

Roger laughed at her smile. "I think I've got my inspiration now," he flicked off the light as they both left the room to go home.

April giggled and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Mm, talented fingers," she muttered under her breath.

Roger caught what she said, laughed, and cupped her butt with his free hand. "Well, that's why we need to practice together," he winked at her. "So I'll always have talented fingers."


End file.
